


Breaking point

by ChangelingTypes



Category: Virals Series - Kathy Reichs
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for Terminal, give them a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingTypes/pseuds/ChangelingTypes
Summary: What happens when Sheldon Devers is unable to cope with all the trauma the virals have faced? Bam have some Hurt/Comfort. Set after the events of all the books and AU where the bunker didn't get destroyed because that hurt my soul deeply :).





	Breaking point

Sheldon Devers couldn’t help let out an annoyed groan when he realised he was running in circles. Not only was he not getting anywhere but he couldn't stop his mind racing and his skills were not doing him any justice. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes in defeat. Despite spending hours trying to find any useful information about the virus that raged inside of them, he found nothing concrete. that ran up his anxiety more than anything. 

 

It had been about a year since the events with the facility, where they had been this close to spending the rest of their natural born lives as governments lab rats. and yet they were miraculously released after seeming to lose everything. but then tory had run to them just before school and her eyes, no longer gold or her usual green where vibrant blue. The virals had evolved further escaping detection and living with power another day. and despite the promised information from chance they had still found nothing to understand why. 

 

Sheldon leaned back in his chair, despite the damage the bunker had sustained he had always felt relaxed and at home. It was where he could collect his thoughts and feelings, he had a grip in the maddening situation of which his life had been launched into. Sure he had had a better grip on his panic attacks but that had come with dealing with situations that no one should experience. moments that still haunted him to this day. if this was what it means to be stronger, Sheldon wasn't sure he wanted to be. the anxiety in the pit of his stomach twisted again, rolling and tightening. pushing him closer to the edge. 

 

Movement outside caused Sheldon to almost jump out of his chair as they made their way to the bunker, only to relax when he saw Hi’s face pop out of the darkness. 

 

"There you are! so this is what Mr. Devours spend his Saturdays nights doing hmmm?”

 

“Hey, uh yeah I just needed to do some research, I couldn’t sleep”.

 

Hi moved towards Sheldon with a smile but concern obvious in his voice.

 

“you've got to go easier on your self, man. give your self a break I mean”.

 

Sheldon returned back to screen absentmindedly reading files names to look busy 

 

“Hmm,” he mumbled. 

 

“look I you told your mom we were having a sleepover? so why not actually do that, it would be fun!” He gestured to himself, even going as far to extend his best jazz hands. But saw them go to waste as Sheldon's attention was kept exclusively on the screen. 

 

“Sheldon” Hi spoke in a level voice “I know you're worried. we all are. And after everything that's happened I don't blame you. But the best thing you can do its actually take care of yourself, and talk to us".

 

Hi placed a gentle hand on his upper arm.

 

“Were here, you know. You can always talk to us. Or even at least me”.

 

Sheldon looked over to Hi now sitting beside him on an old crate the had found a few months back. He could see the worry in his eyes that seemed to be illuminated by the glare of the screens. 

 

Hi, and himself had known each other since they were 9. And with blue being closer to tory these days they had spent many more moments together, as well as all the other things that come with being a pack. 

 

“I'm sorry” Sheldon spoke carefully trying to not let his voice waver “I'm just trying to…..feel in control. and I'm” he stalled the lump in his throat. "I'm scared” he whispered unable to meet Hi’s eyes. 

 

Sheldon felt the tears sting and about to flood his cheeks when Hi leaned over and embraced him. He accepted the hug quickly and buried his face in his shoulder. He smelt like clean laundry and diet coke. 

 

“I don't wanna go back in a cage again” He was unable to hold back now “I can't sleep and when I do I just get nightmares and feel paranoid for days” he sniffed loudly. 

 

Hi held on tighter and begin rubbing his back, “I know shelly I know, I'm sorry you feel like that, I wish I could stop it”.

 

Unable to form any more words Sheldon let it all out, the anxiety, the panic, fear, frustration, the loss of having a normal life. 

 

Hi brought his face to meet his “I can't promise I have a magic wand to make it all go away, but I promise you I will always be your side, Sheldon, I promise, no matter what you not alone on this.”’

 

After what seemed like hours as the sound of snobs slowly lessened and the humming of the monitors filled the silence. Hi, and Sheldon sat in the dark, just kids with the weight of the world on their shoulders holding each other's hands with a vice grip. 

 

It wasn't till the morning after when Ben entered the bunker to find Sheldon and Hi fast asleep leaning on each other in their chairs that the bunker had known a peaceful rest for Sheldon Devers. 

 

As Ben exited silently, trying not to disturb them, He could help smiling to himself. “dumbasses" he states under his breath as he went to let their mothers know Hi and Sheldon were safe at his home. lord knows that they needed a break. 

 

Ben just hoped Tory didn’t plan to use the bunker for a few hours at least.

**Author's Note:**

> If no one writes the angsty fluff you crave in the world, be the change. P.S. you are loved and you are not alone I promise.


End file.
